


NoPixel Drabbles

by grilledtrees



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, NoPixel RP
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, NoPixel - Freeform, NoPixel RP - Freeform, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Short, Yung Dab is Bi, YungHall, YungLaw, slimlaw, variety, yungslim, yungslimlaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: A collection of drabbles for some of my NoPixel fav ships.I'll update whenever.
Relationships: Alabaster Slim/Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred, Jenny Hall/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred, Kevin Shaw/Alabaster Slim, Kevin Shaw/Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred/Alabaster Slim, Kevin Shaw/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred
Kudos: 10





	1. Camping Trip

**Prompt: Kevin and Dab go on a camping trip. Kevin "forgets" to bring a sleeping bag, so they have to squeeze into Dab's sleeping bag with them.**

* * *

Kevin looks through the car once again, panic building up. "Are you sure you didn't just forget it, Shaw?," Jenny asks, fixing her watch before leaning over to see the trunk. "Yes!," He snaps. He looks away sheepishly. "Sorry. Yes, I am one hundred percent certain I brought it." Kevin pauses before looking at Jenny. "You wouldn't happen to be okay with-," He starts but Jenny's sharp laugh cuts him off. "Right."

"So sorry, Shaw, but my _boyfriend_ will be sharing with me," Jenny gives him a pat on the back, "Good luck." He goes through the car once more while the sun sets behind him. "Kevin, homie, no matter how many times you search the car, the sleeping bag isn't there." Kevin turns to see Dab lighting up a cigarette. Kevin throws his hands up. "But I brought it with me! I swear." Dab shrugs, "Maybe, but it isn't here now. Stop being a little bitch and ask someone to share." Kevin winces, turning a bit red at that. "I already asked Jenny and she said no."

Dab laughs, "Of course she did. Her boyfriend is here, why would she share with you, homie?" Dab hums. "Mm... What about Slim, you ask him yet?" Kevin shakes his head, looking to where Slim is putting on his makeup. "He'd kill me before I even get the chance to ask if I interrupt his makeup time." "He wouldn't do that to our favorite lawyer. Maybe." "That isn't even slightly reassuring, Dab," Kevin says, frowning. 

"You wanna share with me, homie?," Dab asks, putting out his cigarette on the ground. Kevin stares at Dab in bewilderment. "Didn't Smokey Bear teach you not to start forest fires?" Dab rolls his eyes, "Smokey Bear can go fuck himself. Answer the question." Dab glances at the sky. Kevin clears his throat, "Are you sure you'd be okay with that though? What if it gets too hot?" It's Dab's turn to look at Kevin with an incredulous look on his face. "Then I can take off my shirt?" It's said like it's such an obvious answer. Kevin's awfully glad that it's getting dark, because he's fairly certain his face is red. 

"I can sleep in the car-" "And miss out on the stars? Not a chance, homie." Dab smiles at Kevin. "Come on, don't be a little bitch." With that, Dab walks off. 

And Kevin follows. 

_Okay Kevin, be calm, don't be too excited. It's just a friend thing,_ Kevin reminds himself. Eventually they make it to the clearing, where Slim is sitting next to Jenny, offering her a chance to be a pimp. Cross narrows his eyes at Slim, who just rolls _his_ eyes. Jenny sighs when she notices Kevin. "Did you find it?" Kevin shakes his head, "No. Uh... I'm just gonna share with Dab." God, Kevin hopes he doesn't sound too weird about that. Jenny gives him a sly smile. He pretends not to see it. 

"Shouldn't we head to sleep then? There's a lot to do tomorrow," Jenny says. Cross nods in agreement. "Now hold on, Hall, I ain't a little bitch boy-," Slim starts but Jenny elbows him. "Slim, we should sleep _now._ " "Ow, okay, damn. Devil woman, I swear." He mutters the last part, but Kevin's sure everyone heard it. Clearly Jenny did because she slaps his head, playfully. 

"Kevin, homie, over here," Dab calls. Kevin tries to calm down his heart to no avail. He stands over the sleeping bag, where Dab's already laying down. "Hurry up, the bugs will get in," Dab says. Kevin gets in, and to say it's nearly claustrophobic would be an understatement. 

Eventually, as Kevin finally settles in and falls asleep, Dab scoots away slightly to pull out his phone.

**_Slim_ **

**_9:12 PM_ **

**_Thanks homie. <3_ **

_sent_

**_New Message from Slim_ **

**_9:12 PM_ **

**_You owe me motherfucker._ **

Dab smiles at the next message, putting away his phone. He scoots back to Kevin, smiling as he falls asleep.


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blah i wanted them to have a happy ending

**Prompt: Dab and Jenny get married.**

* * *

Dab's eyes nervously dart around, waiting for Jenny to walk down the aisle. Dab wasn't too happy that she was walking down the aisle with Snow, of all people, but he couldn't- _wouldn't-_ do anything about it. If he's being honest, he hadn't initially wanted to settle down again, and he most definitely didn't want to give up his particular activities that may or may not involve robbery. But when Jenny had told him that she had another job offer- one she'd take if there was nothing here for her- he knew he had to propose. 

So he did. And she said yes, which surprised him. "But if I have to arrest you before our wedding, god damn it, Max I'll kill you," She said and Dab is sure she's serious until he looks at her. She's smiling softly. So he decides right then and there, there are some things more important than robbing. Albeit, he's reluctant to even think that. 

He looks towards the aisle, seeing LaBarre chatting casually with Lauren. Kevin with his fingers intertwined with Slim's, but still quietly arguing with Slim. Probably about some bullshit semantics. Eugene going off on a tangent to Mother, and Dab swears he sees her grip on something that looks like a gun. It's a swell in his chest, knowing he has his homies here. Minus the, uh, cops. Who throw him daggers every now and then. 

Then a thought pops into his head. _What if she leaves? What if she just-,_ Dab thinks, _Oh god. Fuck._ It wouldn't surprise him if she has second thoughts- It really wouldn't. They're two different people. Polar opposites. Her, a law abiding citizen, and him, a (handsome) filthy criminal. Maybe she decided him being a technical deadbeat dad isn't all that appealing, given her past. Oh, and if she's with Snow, oh he'd probably try to talk her out of it. 

But then he hears the doors creak open. And it's her. His breath catches in his throat. She's beautiful. Dab almost cries. Almost. Can't be a pussy now. As she walks down the aisle, Snow in arm, Dab gives her a wide grin. How did he get so lucky? Out of all people she could be with, she chose him. 

Vows are exchanged. 

She grabs his tattooed hand, looking up at him.

"This is where we would kiss if you didn't have that hideous mustache," Jenny grins, pulling him in. "It's not ugly," He murmurs, letting her kiss him.

God he's fucked. He loves her.


	3. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're stranded.

**Dab and Slim are stranded on a raft in the middle of a lake.**

* * *

"You've got to be _kidding_ me," Slim shouts. Not that it matters- no one's around to hear them. Dab's just glad he smoked before this. "Chill out homie. Don't rock it too hard otherwise we'd fuckin- uhhh- drown. Or some shit." Dab lazily dips his hand in the water. "How are you so calm you motherfucker? We are in _the_ middle of the lake. With dead phones. We lost our paddle because of _your_ dumbass, Dab!" He fans himself after his outburst, the sun blazing on them. Dab shrugs, "At least we're stranded together, player. Don't be so upset."

Slim rolls his eyes. "Also," Dab says, pointing at Slim now, "You're the one who wanted to go rafting homie." Slim grimaces for a second. 

"I forgot my goldfish too..."

It makes Dab laugh, as he gazes out at the lake. "Well. Let's count our blessings, such as: I'm handsome. You're handsome." Dab turns to grin at Slim. "And I'm a millionaire." "Motherfucker, you're not even a millionaire! We'd be out here on a boat with snacks if you were." It's meant to be harsh but Slim can't say it without a smile. Dab stares at Slim. "Wanna give me a kiss if we die?" Slim's face contorts. "No, motherfucker, I do not want to kiss you." Dab giggles.

"Okay homie."

Two hours later, Slim is nearly in tears. "I'm gonna get skin cancer. My beautiful skin, Dab!" Dab only raises a brow, "You didn't wear sunscreen?" "I _did!_ That shit wears off though, motherfucker." "Does it actually though? Thought that shit was like- supposed to last twenty-four hours?," Dab wonders aloud. Then, suddenly, Dab splashes Slim with water.

"Hehe." Slim's makeup runs a little. He splashes Dab back, playfully. He's too tired to really care. Then, Dab says a few magic words that infuriate Slim beyond relief. 

"Oh yeah, by the way- uhhh- don't be mad," Dab prefaces, "but about the dead phones we have?" Dab's hair sticks to his forehead. "Choose your next words carefully, Dab." Slim's eyebrow twitches. 

"Well, don't be mad! But- ehehe... well, my phone- Well, it isn't dead homie." Slim's face instills a fear into Dab he hadn't thought possible. He hadn't been scared of the pimp since the first time they met. Dab quickly pulls out his phone. "I'll call Buddha!" And he barely types in his number and presses the call button when Slim snatches the phone out of his hand.

"You're dead!" Slim grabs at Dab, but he tilts the raft a little too much. 

As they grip the raft to stay afloat and wait for Buddha, Dab laughs a little too hard. "What?" Slim can barely see Dab through his hair. 

"You got me wet. Hehe."


	4. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yunglaw / yunghall 
> 
> high school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrequited love

**Based off Conan's song, Heather. High school AU. Dab may be OOC but since this is technically WAY before he became "Yung Dab", I think it's fair. This isn't meant to bash yunghall either bc i love them.**

* * *

_December 3rd_

"You okay, Kev?," Maximilian asks, "Are you cold or something?" It's teasing and Kevin rolls his eyes. "Yes, you asshole. You told me we'd be going to meet with Slim at the party like twenty minutes ago so I didn't bother bringing a jacket." "We are! I'm just waiting for Jenny to come." Max smiles while he says her name and Kevin ignores the way he feels his chest tighten. There's a way that Max seems so cheerful saying her name stirs something inside of Kevin. "Anyway," Max says, "I'm not about to let a friend freeze, so here." Max moves to take off his sweater and Kevin has to look away. He hands Kevin his sweater. Kevin furrows his eyebrows, "What the hell? Won't you be cold?" "I mean, a little but you've been here longer without a sweater so..."

"It's just polyester," Max adds, "so it probably won't even do much but I hope it'll be okay for now." Kevin bites his lip, putting it on. It smells like Max. Which is to say, cigarettes and cheap cologne. "It looks better on you, too." Kevin looks at Max, and he looks at Kevin. And then, as if on cue, the moment between them is over when Jenny pulls up. Her red hair is down and she's beautiful. She's so beautiful. She grins at Max, before looking at Kevin. "Are you okay, Kevin?" Worry laces her voice and Kevin has to ignore the way he sees Max wrap an arm around her shoulder. So, he walks ahead to the car with a simple, "I'm fine, Jenny." The car ride to the party, all Kevin does is lay his head against the window.

Then they meet Slim at the party. It's only gotten colder and Kevin notices Jenny shivering. He's so sure Max notices too, because he seems distraught. So he does what any good friend would do, takes off the sweater and hands it to Max. "Are you sure, Kev? I mean-" "Yeah, I'm not even that cold anymore. I'll just grab a drink." Kevin's glad he's been looking at lawyer tips because he couldn't have pulled off the fake smile he gave Max if he hadn't. "Thanks, homie." He sees Max grab Jenny's hand, and Max sends a wink towards Kevin. 

"Here you go," Slim says, handing Kevin a drink of a liquid he's never seen before. Kevin raises a brow at Slim, cautiously bringing the drink to his lips. It tastes like rubbing alcohol. But he swallows anyway. "I see how you look at Max," Slim murmurs, "you ain't fooling me. Him, maybe. But you're one of my best friends. Both of you. Don't get hurt. Bitch." Kevin flushes, quickly moving away. "Call me, if you need anything." It's loud enough for Kevin to hear as he walks away. 

He wishes he hadn't walked away because then he runs into Murphy. He swallows more of the drink and heads for the bathroom. He wants to be alone, he really does but for some reason, God is insistent on fucking him over because as he opens the bathroom door there's Max and Jenny. Kissing. _Oh,_ Kevin thinks, _Oh._ Because what else can he think? "I'm sorry, oh God, I'm sorry," He blurts, immediately closing the door. 

Of course, this makes sense. Jenny and Max. Okay. Yeah, why would Max ever want to kiss Kevin? _Be logical, Kevin,_ he thinks, _you're no Jenny._ And he never will be. Kevin swallows his tears and walks through the crowd. Faces blur past him and he focuses on finding Slim. He can't hate Jenny, no, she's perfect. Perfect for him. He loves her, honestly. She's his friend after all. But God, it feels awful seeing her kiss Max. Not that she knew. Why would she? The only person who knows is Slim, apparently and he'd never say shit. 

So he finds Slim and asks for a ride home. And he'll sleep it off, because that's all he can do. It was just a polyester sweater. Just a kiss. 

He wishes he was Jenny.


End file.
